Bounty Hunter Matt
Bounty Hunter Matt (also known as Matt Roshan (Human name) is the neutral in the Megaman NGX Series. He is the leader of C.R.I.M.E. (C'omprehensive '''R'enegade of the 'I'nternational 'M'aster 'E'nterprise) as criminal organization and the number one trading company selling products thru illegal and legal means in Earth and later on the universe. Because his company is the main source of trading in the Earth and later the universe, thus he can never be arrested. He was formally a member of NEO, until he killed them all off. He is also one of the Divine King, thus making him one of the strongest chracters in the series. Appearance His human form is unknown as he was never seen in it, but he confirms he have as as he is purely human, although evolved. He gained his armor form, when he was Planet Drake, during the Planet Drake arc. 14eb2158668181033453a8d6d5aad01c.jpg|Matt's Armor Form While basic, this basic form makes great usage with customization as he can equip himself with any weapons, gadgets, systems, and equipments without trouble. Personality Matt is one of the most carefree characters in the series. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear nothing and no one, as he openly taunts King Rohan (Another Divine King), sits on the table during the Divine Kings meetings and is eager to pick a fight with Conrad Chapman (Another Divine King). Matt is portrayed as intelligent and cunning, as he is usually coming up with complex plans to access advanced technology to sell. Unlike the others he have no interest in world domination, stating that it'll be short living. He is also completely calm and cool-headed in most situations; even when an assassin attacked him with what would be lethal blows, he simply dodged away casually while continuing to have his conversation over the phone. He is also honorable as he refuse to do anything cowardly, stating it'll remind him of NEO which he greatly despise. He also keeps his word as he released the slave after Megaman reclaim his package from NEO remnants. He also dislike killing with a few exception; when hired to do so as he is a bounty hunter (he kills the target, but leaves the bodyguards alive but injured), or if personal (target and bodygaurds (if lucky injured). Relationship '''NEO: Formerly a member of the group. Matt was continuously abused and mistreated by the higher ranks. While it appeared he his loyal to the group he planned to get rid of them, but knows he is currently no match for them. He later schemes with the Bloody Baron and secretly help the humans into getting rid of them. In the end he killed three birds with one stone. They are also responsible for murdering his family. *Humans: All corrupt higher up from politicians, company CEOs, high ranking officers, etc. were killed off. This lead the government to reform free from corruption premanently, although this happen when King Conrad is found. Before the reformation the public lost trust in the government and create riots and chaos. *Bloody Barons: Weaken the humans morality and defenses greatly. This resulted with the Bloody Barons conquering half the world and the entire moon. *C.R.I.M.E.: With all the higher ups dead, Matt inherited everything they own from fortunes, company owner ships, and private armies as he is the only survivor with a high rank. This resulted him to become a successful business man and gives him immunity to jail as shuting C.R.I.M.E. down will cause world economic crisis to a chaotic level. Abilities and Powers As the King of the C.R.I.M.E., Matt has complete authority over the staff. He is active in the realm of underworld brokering (including slavery, and production and distribution of weapons of mass destruction) in Earth, and is currently the most resourceful and influential broker there is. Matt has considerable reflexes and agility. He was able to dodge Gamma's attacks with relative ease and completely jumped over Gamma's gigantic body. He was fast enough to escape through the eye of Rohan's magnetic storm and exit unscathed. He also showed enough strength to equally clash against Gorgutz's hammer with just a kick. When Lara attacked him and actually hit him with an explosive round, one that he did not even attempt to dodge, Matt took no damage at all and continued his conversation, not even paying attention to it. He also effortlessly dodged all other attacks from her. He was also able to block a planet destroying laser with his knee and block the subsequent barrage of nukes that followed with his arm without taking damage. He managed to prevent himself from being completely frozen by Leviathan, as shortly after the ice encased him, he shattered the frozen prison unharmed, while normally it would have led to the victim becoming dangerously brittle. The most unique of his abilities is that he can make weapons out of his own body or transform his body into weapons. Making him a walking arsenel. His most prefered are the metal wires as he can use them for body manipulation, thru puppetry. He is also a master marksman as he can easily disarm his enemies with little effort. Weapons and Technology Custom Flintlock: A customized pistol that Matt used to kill most of the members of Neo. He later discards it for two double-barrel shotguns. 2x Double Barrel Shotguns: Fires twenty round instead of one, before reloading. 5-barrel 75mm Machine Gun:' '''The Matt's left hand is machine gun. The gun has five barrels which are shaped to look like fingers. Although Matt can use his powers to turn them into normal fingers. '''Switch Blade': Another custom weapon. This weapon can change into an axe to sword. The blade is made of Diamond Metal the strongest metal in the universe. Metal Wire: A divine weapon, thus making it Matt's most powerful and dangerous weapon of all. This provides the user the ability to manipulate people with strings, as well as use the strings as means to cut through matter or body parts etc. The strings can also be used to connect to clouds, thus providing air transportation and conserve fuel for the boosters. The strength of these strings is such that the victims are unable to resist Matt hijacking their mobility, while sharp enough to cut through the flesh and bones of dinosaurs and firearms with ease. Every one of his victims being controlled was unable to resist his powers and therefore was rendered completely helpless. One of this weapon's weaknesses is that if there are no clouds in the sky, Matt has nothing to attach his threads to, which in turn prevents him from being able to travel in mid-air, thus forcing him to just his boosters. History Battles *vs 20 Corrupt Officers: Matt escapes after killing fifteen. *vs Corrupt Officer: Throws a knife to his head, before the officer could shoot Protoman to the back. *vs Corrupt Officer (Dale): Breaks his hand and leg and throws him into the dumpster, *vs Corrupt Officer (Max): Kills him with a choke hold. *vs Senetor's bodyguards and Dex: Knocks the guards out and kills Dex by jabbing a knife to his neck. *vs Corrupt Police Captain: Strangle him to death with his tie. *vs Senetor: Delivered to the Bloody Barons and executed by them. Category:User:DeathBloodBass Category:Neutrals